Nothing Without You (Ichiro centric)
by Gekrepten
Summary: Ichiro quisiera poder compartir tantas cosas con sus hermanos... [ADVERTENCIA: spoilers del manga de TDD] [Para la convocatoria #ColdRappers con los valores de generosidad, gratitud, reconciliación, amor, esperanza]


_No sé de donde salió esto, sólo sé que mis bros me hacen llorar y que se merecen el mundo entero3333_

* * *

Ichiro tiene frío. Siempre. Sus huesos se congelan, y frotarse el cuerpo con las manos o exhalar aire caliente contra las mismas no le ayuda a entrar en calor.

Aun así, no está dispuesto a comprarse una chamarra para soportar las ventiscas de ese año. Piensa ahorrar cada centavo que pueda. En cuanto salga del agujero en que ha metido a sus hermanos podrá darse el privilegio de conseguir una chamarra, unos guantes o lo que sea. Hasta que no suceda eso, se niega a gastar un sólo yen.

* * *

Ichiro se ha perdido (por voluntad propia) de todas y cada una de las festividades que se celebran en el orfanato. No tiene ningún motivo para asistir, en realidad.

La vez que Saburo se lleva el primer lugar en las olimpiadas de matemáticas y que Jiro gana el torneo de fútbol no es la excepción.

Sin embargo, aunque Ichiro esté más que orgulloso de ellos, no se siente con el derecho de ir y felicitarlos. Nunca entrenó con Jiro; no fue él quien le enseñó a Saburo a resolver los quebrados. No puede simplemente pararse frente a ellos como si hubiera estado ahí cuando aprendieron y se volvieron lo suficientemente buenos como para obtener un reconocimiento por ello.

Desde lejos, les dirige una mirada con todo el orgullo que le llena el pecho hasta casi asfixiarle, y se retira en silencio. Espera sacarlos pronto de ahí para poder estar con ellos como debe ser.

* * *

El día en que despiden a Ichiro de uno de sus múltiples trabajos, ese en que recibía mejor paga, Ichiro no regresa al orfanato a dormir.

Lo invade la desesperación y, una vez más, la realidad le golpea de frente. Se siente perdido e impotente. El peso sobre sus hombros pareciera multiplicarse. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? ¿Dónde conseguirá tanto dinero como en ese empleo? Quizás trabajar como matón para un cobrador no fuera el mejor de los trabajos, pero si eso llevaba dinero a los bolsillos de Ichiro, por él estaba más que bien.

¿Y por qué lo habían despedido, de todos modos? Ichiro no había hecho más que lo que le habían ordenado. Había sido obediente, había bajado la cabeza cuando así se lo pedían. Era un aprendiz apenas, es cierto, pero su presencia definitivamente marcaba una diferencia y su trabajo era eficiente. ¿Entonces por qué?

Buscar la razón no tenía sentido en esos momentos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora sólo podía hacer una cosa: levantar la mirada y seguir hacia adelante.

Por sus hermanos.

* * *

Involucrarse con la mafia yakuza no era algo que Ichiro hubiera considerado jamás.

Sin embargo, ahí está: cara a cara con un tipo de extraño cabello blancuzco, ojos rojos y muy mala expresión, que parece ser el líder pese a la edad que aparenta. Ichiro se pregunta vagamente si será tan joven como se ve.

—Samatoki —se presenta el tipo sin extender la mano, hacer una reverencia o quitarse el cigarro de la boca.

—Yamada Ichiro —responde él. La sangre se le hiela cuando lo escucha soltar una risita por lo bajo.

—Un apellido común y un nombre fuerte —habla Samatoki al aire—. Me agrada.

Por alguna razón, Ichiro se permite pensar que no puede ser _tan_ malo trabajar para un sujeto _tan_ extraño.

* * *

Ichiro no lo comprende del todo bien, pero es claro que Samatoki realmente nunca le dejó entrar en la mafia. Le paga exageradas sumas por cosas que cualquiera podría hacer, pero que un verdadero yakuza no tendría por qué realizar. El trabajo de Ichiro consiste más en realizar "encargos" para él que en otra cosa, e Ichiro quiere, _necesita_ saber _por qué._

—No deberías jugar a ser invencible —responde Samatoki simplemente cuando Ichiro se atreve a preguntar exactamente cuál es su posición dentro de la pandilla—. Aún tienes que sacar adelante a esos mocosos que tienes por hermanos, ¿no?

Y aunque esa no es la primera vez que alguien ha intentado proteger a Ichiro o a sus hermanos, sí es la primera vez que Ichiro se siente en verdadera deuda con alguien.

Samatoki-san es demasiado bueno con él.

* * *

Después de un tiempo de trabajar para Samatoki, sus conexiones han llevado a Ichiro hacia personas muy interesantes.

—Ramuda, este es Ichiro. Procura no meterlo en tus mierdas raras, aún es un mocoso —advierte Samatoki cuando lo presenta con un... ¿chico de Escuela Elemental? _Genial_. Ichiro no sabe qué pensar al respecto. Samatoki había dicho que conocería a alguien con una verdadera red de conexiones dentro de Chuuoku y que podría parecerle interesante; no esperaba que se tratara de un niño. ¿Acaso su madre pertenecería a los altos mandos? La mente de Ichiro trabaja a mil por hora hasta que escucha una voz chillona que lo distrae.

—¡Qué malo, Samatoki! Y eso que nos conocemos desde hace taaaanto~ Por cierto, ¡hola! ¡Soy Amemura Ramuda! Aunque eso ya lo sabes~ Lo que no sabes es que, aunque no lo parezca, ¡tengo 22 años~ ! ¡Apuesto a que no esperabas eso, je, je!

Sin importar que Ichiro casi se atragante con su propio aire, el tipo sigue y sigue balbuceando cosas sin sentido. En cierto punto, Samatoki se retira en silencio y les deja a solas. De no ser porque era cierto que Ramuda manejaba información relevante sobre las mujeres de Chuuoku, además de ser interesante como había dicho Samatoki, Ichiro también se habría largado de ahí a la primera oportunidad.

* * *

Inesperadamente, Ramuda se convierte en el primer amigo que hace Ichiro en mucho tiempo.

Su personalidad relajada y desenvuelta no congenia del todo con él y, aunque en principio resulta ser una gran molestia, pronto se convierte en un analgésico con sabor a cereza en la vida que lleva Ichiro.

No llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero Ichiro no tarda en entender que Ramuda es un buen amigo en el que puede confiar, lo cual le alivia más de lo que esperaría. Además, es casi antinatural la rapidez con que Ramuda aprende a identificar sus emociones con una simple mirada. Cualquier cambio en el humor de Ichiro, aun el más minúsculo, Ramuda es capaz de percibirlo en un parpadeo y de arreglarlo con unas cuantas palabras y una sonrisa. Es demasiado consciente de las personas a su alrededor, eso es obvio, pero con Ichiro es increíblemente _sensible_. A Ichiro casi le da escalofríos esa habilidad que tiene.

Ichiro lo aprecia como amigo y mentor, pues pese a la advertencia que le dio Samatoki al momento de presentarlos, también es él quien le instruye respecto a los Hypnosis Mic.

Espera poder presentárselo a sus hermanos algún día.

* * *

Cuando Jiro descubre que Ichiro se ha metido con la mafia yakuza, es inevitable una confrontación.

Ichiro no podría decir que no se merece las palabras tan duras que le dirige; se las ha ganado con sus actos durante todo el tiempo que llevan sus padres de haber fallecido. Entiende cómo se siente Jiro, por eso acepta sus golpes y sus reclamos, e incluso esa mirada gélida que le estremece el cuerpo entero.

Ichiro entiende, pero le gustaría que él y Saburo también intentaran entender por qué lo hace.

Cuando todo termina, Ichiro no tiene el corazón para responderle ni lágrimas por derramar cuando lo escucha decir que, a partir de ese momento, Ichiro está muerto para él y que no se atreva a acercarse a Saburo nunca más.

* * *

Pese a todo, el primer año de trabajar para Samatoki no es tan malo como esperaría.

La primera impresión que tuvo de él, le dio a Ichiro para temer que su cabeza terminara colgada en alguna pared de su guarida de mafiosos, pero al conocerlo mejor se percató de que sólo se estaba dejando llevar por las apariencias. Samatoki había sido el mejor jefe que había tenido jamás. Y eso era mucho decir.

A Ichiro le gustaría poder compartir todo eso con sus hermanos algún día, aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguno de los dos le dirigió la palabra por última vez. Exactamente, hacía tres meses y once días. Llevar la cuenta le hace daño a Ichiro, pero no puede hacer otra cosa.

Sin embargo, ya está _muy_ cerca. Puede sentirlo. La suma de dinero que guarda bajo el colchón pronto será suficiente para alquilar el piso que ha estado cotizando desde hace tiempo.

Pronto sacará a sus hermanos del agujero al que se vieron obligados a llamar "hogar", a falta de uno de verdad. Entonces entenderán por qué Ichiro ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho.

* * *

Ichiro no es un hombre que se arrepienta de sus decisiones, pero _ah_ , cuánta razón tenía Jiro al decirle que terminaría en algo peligroso de seguir involucrado con mafiosos.

Al momento en que despierta, Ichiro no puede mover una pierna y un brazo. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde se encuentra y en qué condiciones: está en un hospital (eso es obvio por el aroma y el blanco predominante, además de la sensación tan terriblemente familiar que le producen en conjunto), y tiene ambos miembros inmovilizados debido a que están rotos.

Los recuerdos llegan lentamente a su cabeza.

Ichiro regresa al momento en que hablaba con Samatoki sobre la posibilidad de unirse al grupo de rap junto con Ramuda y un sujeto que estaba en el extranjero (del que Ichiro no recordaba el nombre), cuando una panda de matones llegó de la nada a su guarida e inició un tiroteo. Obviamente, Samatoki le había ordenado de inmediato que se largara de ahí, pero el orgullo de Ichiro (además de su nula capacidad para dimensionar las posibles consecuencias negativas, aparentemente) había sido mayor como para desobedecerlo y pelear junto a él.

El recuerdo produjo que se le acelerara el corazón inevitablemente y se le secara la garganta. Y una única pregunta se repetía a gritos en su cabeza:

 _¡¿Dónde está Samatoki?!_

* * *

En cuanto Ichiro se enteró de que Samatoki también había llegado al mismo hospital, prácticamente _exigió_ que lo llevaran a verlo. Tuvieron que pasar algunos días para que consiguiera que lo escucharan, pero eventualmente lo consiguió. Al entrar por primera vez a la habitación en que lo mantenían, Ichiro sintió que el mundo se le iba encima: Samatoki... llevaba días en estado de coma y estaba conectado a un respirador artificial debido a que una de las dos balas que recibió le había perforado el pulmón izquierdo.

Ichiro se sintió tan perdido en ese momento que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Ramuda en el lugar, pero agradeció enormemente que éste lo hubiera abrazado con fuerza, casi restringiéndolo, como para evitar que Ichiro cometiera alguna estupidez.

* * *

Quizás lo más duro de su recuperación es el hecho de que ninguno de sus hermanos se aparece por el hospital en todo ese tiempo.

Aunque Ichiro no puede culparlos, en realidad. Ni Jiro ni Saburo deben estar enterados, por supuesto. A lo lejos, Ichiro piensa que sería lindo verlos preocupados por él, aunque incluso con las medicinas para el dolor le parece inverosímil la simple idea.

* * *

De todos los días que Ichiro pasa en el hospital, no hubo uno solo en que no pidiera visitar a Samatoki. Al salir, lo visita a diario junto con Ramuda, con quien se está quedando en pos de evitar las miradas de sus hermanos cuando lo vean con un par de muletas y el brazo enyesado. Ichiro se siente indefenso cuando ve a uno de sus más grandes modelos a seguir tumbado en la cama, por lo que agradece la mano cálida que se entrelaza con la suya para brindarle apoyo en silencio.

No es hasta el cuarto día en que se aparecen por ahí que se encuentran con una chica. Ichiro cree reconocer algo en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, algo que le produce un extraño sentimiento de paz y seguridad.

—¿Mm? ¿Onee-chan? —escucha a Ramuda hablarle a la chica, quien se gira de inmediato hacia él y, apenas reconocerlo, se abalanza en un abrazo contra su pecho. Ramuda suelta a Ichiro para pasar las manos tiernamente por el cabello de la chica, e Ichiro piensa que luce tan distinto a cuando coquetea con otras mujeres que casi es adorable. Tras un momento en que la chica solloza contra su camisa, Ramuda le habla con dulzura no fingida—. Ya, tranquila, todo estará bien —le susurra, y hace una pausa educada antes de preguntar quedito—. ¿Te acabas de enterar?

La chica levanta la mirada e Ichiro hace _clic_ un segundo antes de que ésta comience a hablar. —¡Ramuda-chan! ¿Por qué nadie me avisó? ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Y está...! Está...

 _Muriendo_ , completa Ichiro en su cabeza antes de darse cuenta. Desearía no tener tanta razón.

* * *

Pese a la poca esperanza de los médicos, Samatoki no tarda mucho en salir del coma.

El primero en enterarse es Ramuda, pues ocurre cuando él está en la habitación e Ichiro espera al lado de una máquina expendedora junto con Nemu, la hermana de Samatoki. Con el paso de los días, Ichiro ha aprendido más de Samatoki a través de su hermana que del otro. Por ejemplo, se entera de la cruenta historia de sus padres y del hecho de que son huérfanos. Es como si de pronto Ichiro pudiera unir todos los cabos sueltos y entender por qué un hombre como Samatoki estaba involucrado en la mafia desde antes de tener memoria.

Nemu le está hablando sobre algún escaso recuerdo feliz de su infancia cuando ambos ven a un médico entrar a la habitación donde reposa Samatoki y a Ramuda salir de inmediato. La chica interrumpe sus palabras y ambos se acercan de inmediato para saber qué ha sucedido.

—Samatoki está despierto —es todo lo que dice Ramuda. Inmediatamente, Nemu fija la mirada en la puerta cerrada de la habitación, se lleva las manos al pecho y ruega por que todo salga bien. Al momento en que Ichiro se percata de las lágrimas que invaden sus ojos rojizos y el modo en que juguetea con el brazalete de amatistas que lleva en la muñeca, es demasiado tarde para tratar de hacer algo, pues Ramuda ya se encarga de tranquilizarla.

* * *

A partir del momento en que despierta, la recuperación de Samatoki ocurre más rápido de lo esperado. Pronto, la cicatriz de la cirugía entre sus costillas es el único recuerdo que queda de aquella mala experiencia.

Eso y la fila de cadáveres de los imbéciles que trataron de acabar con él, claro está. Aunque eso sólo lo saben Samatoki y Nurude.

—Te lo digo, hombre. No es sencillo mantenerte cubierto cuando haces esta clase de cosas. Piensa un poco en mí —bromea Nurude cuando Samatoki vuelve a su oficina unos días después de ser dado de alta. Samatoki sólo sonríe con malicia y cruza los pies sobre la mesita que tiene frente a él.

—Ese es tu trabajo, ¿no? —Es lo único que responde Samatoki. Nurude suspira y suelta una risita antes de responderle.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

El día en que conoce a Jakurai, Ichiro entiende por qué el hombre es tan reconocido (en palabras de Samatoki y Ramuda) y por qué fue condecorado por su labor durante la guerra: es el mejor médico en todo Japón.

Al menos eso es lo que opina Ichiro al ver cómo los sana con su Hypnosis Mic a él y a Samatoki. Ichiro apenas puede recordar las palabras que le escuchó decir contra el micrófono, sólo recuerda el reverbere de la sensación que invadió su sistema al hacerlo.

—¡Te lo dije, Ichiro-kun! ¡Jakurai sí sirve de algo!

—Ramuda —escuchó la voz de Samatoki al fondo con un tono reprensor, e inmediatamente una risita de fingida inocencia por parte de Ramuda.

Sin embargo, Ichiro apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la emoción de saber cómo es que funcionaba un Hypnosis Mic para sanar a los demás. —Sensei, ¿cómo hizo eso...? —preguntó Ichiro con verdadera curiosidad y admiración.

Fue ese el acabose de sus días sin involucrarse con todo lo que rodeaba a esos micrófonos especiales y al movimiento antisistema que significaban.

* * *

Más pronto que tarde, Jakurai, Samatoki, Ramuda y el mismo Ichiro descubren que éste último tiene una habilidad innata para rapear.

Ramuda es el primero en reconocerlo con palabras. —¡Wooooh! ¡Eso fue genial, Ichiro-kun~! ¡Eres muy bueno~ ! —exclamó, dando brincos por doquier y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño. El modo en que Ichiro tuerce la boca, se sonroja y se queja un poco por el cumplido, hace que Ramuda se detenga de inmediato y le sonría con todos los dientes, esta vez sintiéndolo de corazón.

Samatoki da un paso hacia él en cuanto Ramuda le deja un poco de espacio, y le pone una mano en el hombro. —Nada mal para un mocoso, ¿eh? —dice en dirección a Jakurai. La expresión de Ichiro se ilumina completamente al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Samatoki. Jakurai se toma su tiempo para meditarlo, pero al final le obsequia una sonrisa.

—Ichiro-kun —inicia Jakurai—, creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que sería un honor tenerte como parte de The Dirty Dawg. —Tras dirigir una corta mirada hacia Ramuda y Samatoki, Jakurai vuelve a enfocarse en Ichiro, quien no puede creer que nada de eso esté pasando en realidad—. ¿Qué opinas?

Ichiro sonríe hasta que le duelen las mejillas. ¿Cómo podría negarse?

* * *

En los últimos meses de su vida, Ichiro ha pasado por tantas cosas que no sabe por dónde empezar a explicárselas a sus hermanos.

Están a unos días del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Ichiro y lo único que quiere es hablar con ellos sinceramente. Quiere que lo escuchen y él escuchar sus opiniones también. Pero no es tan fácil hacerlo cuando Jiro no deja que se acerque a la habitación que comparten en el orfanato con Saburo, donde éste se encuentra haciendo su tarea.

—Creí que había sido claro —gruñe Jiro, aunque mantiene la voz baja, seguramente para que Saburo no los escuche discutir—. No te acerques a mí y mucho menos a Saburo, nunca.

—Jiro, por favor, sólo necesito que escuchen...

—¿Para qué? —le interrumpe Jiro. A Ichiro le rompe el corazón ver que no hay ni un poco de consideración hacia él en la mirada que le dirige—. ¿Para que vuelvas a abandonarnos como hiciste antes, como lo hicieron papá y mamá? ¿O para decirle a Saburo que su hermano mayor es un yakuza?

Ichiro siempre quiso que volvieran a llamarle "hermano mayor", pero no de esa manera. El modo en que Jiro le recriminaba... dolía. —Jiro —inició de nuevo—, si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte que no es-

—Jiro-nii —escuchan una voz interrumpirles y ambos se giran en dirección a la habitación, desde donde Saburo se asoma ligeramente por la puerta. De inmediato, Jiro arregla su ceño fruncido y su tono de voz para preguntarle a Saburo qué sucede... Se ha convertido en todo un hermano mayor, al contrario que él, e Ichiro se lo ha perdido. Cuando escucha a Jiro preguntarle a Saburo si está seguro y ve a Saburo responder con un asentimiento, Ichiro regresa a la realidad.

—Te escucharemos, pero sólo porque Saburo piensa que mereces una oportunidad para explicarte. —Jiro se cruza de brazos frente a él y Saburo abre la puerta de la habitación para dejarlos entrar.

 _Muy bien,_ piensa Ichiro. _Llegó la hora._

* * *

Toma más tiempo del que esperaría, pero Ichiro les cuenta absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos años.

Les habla tanto de los trabajos que consiguió para juntar dinero, de todo lo que vio en esos trabajos, de sus planes de conseguir una casa propia. Les cuenta cómo fue que conoció a Samatoki, a Ramuda y a Jakurai, y cuánto le ayudaron todos ellos durante ese tiempo. Les cuenta no sólo lo que sucedió, sino todo lo que pensó durante esos años y de lo que piensa ahora que ha logrado conseguir el dinero suficiente para largarse de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida. Les habla del plan que tiene para sacarlos a todos del orfanato aun sin ser mayor de edad.

Jiro y Saburo permanecen callados durante su discurso, y aunque al principio se rehúsan a creerle, eventualmente dejan a un lado su rencor hacia él y escuchan sus palabras con atención. Ichiro tiene que esforzarse por no distraerse con las miradas que le dirigen y las lágrimas en sus ojitos.

—No se los dije porque... quería estar seguro primero. Quería sacarlos de aquí a toda costa, estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo, pero si por alguna razón no lo lograba... Perdón, chicos. Sé que fui egoísta, pero no hubiera soportado verlos decepcionados de mí...

Ichiro les pide perdón sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza pegada al suelo. No puede ver las expresiones en sus rostros, y tampoco oye que ninguno diga nada en un buen rato, por lo que eventualmente se endereza para preguntar si le han escuchado. Tiene miedo de que no entendieran su intención al terminar de contarles todo y eso lo carcome. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda preguntar, ya tiene a ambos contra su cuerpo, aferrados en un abrazo que le estruja los huesos y le confunde.

Jiro y Saburo lloran a lágrima viva y le piden perdón infinitas veces. Se disculpan por sus palabras con él y por pensar que era un mal hermano, y específicamente Jiro le pide perdón por lo que le dijo hacía un par de meses. Sobrecogen de tal modo a Ichiro que éste los abraza de vuelta con fuerza y termina sollozando también.

—Soy yo quien lo siente, chicos. A partir de ahora seré el mejor hermano mayor para ambos.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

* * *

—Aquí es —habla Ichiro con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

—Así que estos son tus hermanos... —dice Samatoki en cuanto Jiro y Saburo los reciben en el nuevo apartamento que han comenzado a rentar los Yamada—. Creí que el de los ojos raros eras tú, pero parece que son los tres. _Jhá._

Jiro reacciona de inmediato ante la provocación. —¡Oye! ¡No es cierto, no son raros! Sólo son... _diferentes_. —Antes de que Samatoki pueda responder con una risa o Saburo interrumpir el conflicto, Ramuda se abre paso entre Samatoki y la puerta para regañarlo.

—Moo~ Samatoki, no seas malo. ¿No ves que son igualitos a Ichiro? Je, je... ¡Hola, número 2 y número 3! ¡Yo soy Amemura Ramuda, y aunque no lo parezca tengo 23 años! ¡Mucho gusto~ !

Ichiro suelta una risa por la escena y por cómo sus hermanos parecen tan sorprendidos con la edad de Ramuda. Recuerda bien esa misma sensación.

—¿Sabe, Amemura-san? Tenemos nombre —dice Saburo cuando se repone de la sorpresa. Ichiro lo ve y piensa que seguramente se está conteniendo de decir algo cruel, por lo que interviene de inmediato.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué les parece? Aquí es donde viviremos, y en la parte de atrás estará el negocio. ¡Ya pensamos en todo! —Una vez que Samatoki y Ramuda están adentro, Jakurai les da alcance. Ichiro espera que todos den su opinión al respecto, es cierto, pero sobre todo espera con ansias lo que tenga Jakurai para decir. Desde que firmó los papeles de tutorado legal para que él y sus hermanos pudieran salir del orfanato, Ichiro siente que es especialmente importante lo que él opine.

Jakurai se toma su tiempo para apreciar la fachada. Ichiro siente que cada segundo se le adhiere a la piel y le quema. Cuando Jakurai se gira de nuevo hacia él, lleva una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

—Ichiro-kun, es magnífico que ustedes solos hayan acomodado el lugar a su gusto y disposición, además de organizar el negocio que piensan operar. —Ramuda asiente, coincidiendo con él al menos en esencia. Samatoki simplemente permanece de pie a la entrada y mantiene la mirada ligeramente desviada; es una clara afirmación en su lenguaje corporal.

Ichiro sonríe ampliamente en respuesta y atrae a sus hermanos menores en un abrazo. —¡Gracias! —dice con todo el orgullo que puede y con completa sinceridad. Jiro y Saburo le dirigen una sonrisa y luego se dirigen otra entre sí.

 _Esta vez, por fin seremos una familia._

* * *

 _(Ichiro: Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre? Todos: ¡yo!)_

 _Felices fiestas c:_


End file.
